


Sit, Stay, Speak

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dehumanization, Dubious Consent, Intersex Keith (Voltron), M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Keith, Public Sex, Sexual Slavery, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, drabbles/short chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lance wasn’t very fond of the school pet, but when it blushed, bit its lip, and batted its pretty eyelashes it was too hard to resist.He just had to be careful not to piss it off or Shiro would kill him!
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 71
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Lance watched Hunk pick up the school pet and sit it on his shoulders. Hunk always did love animals. Lance was a dog person, he didn’t care for many others.

Especially not _that_ one. Keith, they called it. It was one of _those_ pets. Those things that looked like humans but weren’t, yet they were fucked like one.

They gave Lance the creeps.

Shiro, Keith’s official owner, had insisted in dressing it in the orange Galaxy Garrison uniform and treating it like a person. It was just a little bit smaller and lither than most real people, and hyper-flexible for sex and breeding. But everyone knew that Keith had been fixed. Nobody was about to risk a litter of pups running around school.

”Hunk, put that thing down and hurry up! There’s going to be no pizza left for us!”

”Aww, be nice, Lance! Sorry buddy, I have to go” said Hunk. He put Keith down and Keith walked off to who-knows-where, always looking bored or annoyed. Like a cat.

”I hate cats” muttered Lance.

”What?” asked Hunk.

”Nothing, man. Let’s get that pizza!”

Shiro walked passed and Lance and Hunk gave him nervous salutes. “At ease” Shiro laughed. He saw Keith turn the corner and jogged after him.

“Where‘re you going, little guy?” called Shiro. Keith turned around, giving Shiro a look that could have said, “I’m not little!“

”You grumpy thing” said Shiro. He ruffled Keith’s hair and Keith pouted but leaned into it. Petting was his weakness.

”I’m on my break so why don’t I give you a treat? Cheer you up, hmm?” said Shiro. Keith’s eyes twinkled. He always responded to “treats.” What he was literally born for.

Shiro took his hand and led them both into the men’s room. He hoped that they could keep their voices down. They wouldn’t want another scolding from Iverson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith is quiet by nature, but he isn’t mute. Lance is definitely gonna find that out.


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro had Keith riding him in his lap on the toilet in the bathroom stall, their uniform pants around their ankles.

“Yeah, you want your treat you have to work for it“ said Shiro lowly into Keith’s ear. Keith tossed his head back against Shiro’s shoulder as he bounced up and down. Shiro’s hands were around his little hips, subconsciously helping lift him up and plow him back down.

The two heard the bathroom door open. Lance‘s voice muttered, “Stupid extra large lemonade...”

Shiro covered Keith‘s mouth with a hand and put a finger up to it, as if to say, “Shhh!” But the metal tag on Keith’s collar jingled as he bounced on Shiro’s cock.

Lance had his dick in hand by the urinal, just about to pee, when he heard it. Jingle jingle.

 _Is that the pet’s collar? I didn’t know it was toilet trained!_ Lance joked to himself. Though there was that odd slapping noise, and those gasps... Lance snuck a quick glance around his shoulder.

There were two pairs of legs in the stall.

No way. Someone was fucking it right now, here in the bathroom? They couldn’t even wait to get to somewhere more private? Lance blushed furiously and almost squeezed his dick off. How was he supposed to piss like this? His bladder was shy as it was. And yet...

Those noises. They really were arousing to be frank.

There was a squelching noise every time Keith’s hole was pierced by the other’s cock. Did they use lube? What hole was he even fucking? Was Keith’s pussy wet enough to suck a cock right in no matter how big it was?

Lance licked his hand and then stroked himself. Hopefully they were too busy with their own deed to notice that someone was taking too long at the urinal. He stroked himself in time with the slap slap slap, jingle jingle jingle noises. His dick was already getting wet with pre enough to ease his ministrations better. The thrusting sped up faster and Lance followed. It felt like his hand was tied to their movements and he was being forced to go at their pace.

Lance tipped his head back and bit his lip. He was going to crest soon.

The noise of the movements became jerky and desperate. Lance pumped himself fast. A deep groan echoed from the stall. At least one of them came, Lance was sure of it, and he was soon to follow. He peaked at the top, just about to spill over.

 _“Shiro”_ moaned Keith.

Lance covered his mouth and squealed, coming hard into the urinal. He zipped himself up and stumbled out on jelly-legs.

They definitely heard that. Lance was mortified.

And he still had to pee.


	3. Chapter 3

Lance couldn’t believe it. Not only did he shamelessly jack off to the school pet, he jacked off to his pilot idol _Shiro._ And Shiro _heard_ him! If this got out he’d never live it down. But Shiro wasn’t the sort of guy to gossip like that. Usually. And Keith couldn’t speak.

 _“Shiro...”_ moaned Keith in Lance’s head.

Lance smothered his face into his pillow and screamed. He’d forgotten about that! How many words did Keith know? This sucked!

There was a knock on the doors. “Come in” whined Lance pitifully.

The electronic doors glided open and Hunk waltzed in. “Hey, man! Dude, you look miserable. What’s wrong?”

There was no way Lance was telling. “Nothing. I’m just... bummed about the flight test tomorrow.”

“Oh. Well, I came to tell you, Shiro’s looking for you! He said it’s not an emergency but come see him by the end of the week. You know, before spring break.”

Lance bolted up in bed. “Shiro?!”

”I know, right? Takashi Shirogane! He’s like a legend! I wonder if he thinks you’ve got moves and wants to teach you something!”

Lance blushed and laughed nervously. “Yeeeaaah. Teach me some moves...”

This would be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

“You want me to _what?_ ” asked Lance.

”I want you to watch Keith for me over the break!” said Shiro, smiling. He patted Keith’s head. Keith huffed and looked disinterested as usual.

”Why _me,_ sir? I don’t- I’m not good with animals...”

“Don’t sweat it, Lance! I picked you for a good reason. I know you don’t like Keith, so naturally you’d be the best petsitter because you’re the only one who won’t fuck him!”

Lance gaped like a fish. His first thought was that he had never heard Shiro curse before, let alone so casually. His next thought was yeah, he didn’t want to fuck Keith...until he overheard Shiro pounding him in the bathroom.

“You see, I have to go out of town and Keith needs to rest. No sex for a few days. Don’t want him getting sore, y’know? Service animals need a spring break, too!”

 _Service animals?_ mouthed Lance as Shiro ushered Lance into his house.

”Well, I _guess_ I could watch it- er, him. I’m staying at school for spring break this year so I can do extra studying. I- He could stay in my room at night?“ suggested Lance.

”Sounds good” said Shiro. He clapped his hands together. “So. I should tell you the basics. First there’s his food bowl. He eats people food, you can feed him anything you’d feed yourself. He only eats from his bowl on the floor.”

Lance tried to picture that and wasn’t sure if the mental image disturbed or aroused him. Both, he decided.

“Hmm, what’s next? He can bathe himself unless he’s too tired and filthy from being used, but we both know that won’t be an issue for you”.

Shiro’s tone almost teased Lance into wanting to make it an issue. “Okay. What abou- h-hey!” Lance shouted. He spotted Keith across the room, curled up on the couch.

Butt ass naked.

”What do you think you’re doing?!” yelped Lance. Shiro laughed.

“It’s okay, Lance. He sleeps in the nude. It’s good for his soft skin. Keith, off. Come here” ordered Shiro. Keith slipped off of the couch and _crawled_ to Shiro on all fours. He knelt at Shiro’s feet, looking up with pink cheeks and violet eyes under thick, dark lashes.

Lance gulped.

Shiro tipped Keith’s face up and scratched under his chin. “Good boy” praised Shiro. Keith closed his eyes and parted his lips, a little bead of drool gathering in the corner. “He sleeps in his crate at night. C’mon, boy, in” said Shiro, walking over to the cage and gesturing inside.

Keith crawled in and curled up like a cat into the bedding. Shiro closed the door. “Any questions?” he asked Lance.

”Yes” said Lance automatically, then thought better of it. “I mean, no, actually. I think I got it.”

”You know, if you're really uncomfortable with all this I can get someone else” said Shiro.

“I can handle it!” said Lance indignantly. He felt like this was an assignment- no, a mission- that he had to prove he could do.

”Good” said Shiro. He was almost smirking.

 _Is this guy setting me up?_ thought Lance.

“One last thing, Lance. If Keith gives you any sass feel free to punish him. Just don’t spank him, okay?”

Lance nodded. Of course he wouldn’t hit Keith!

”He likes that too much for it to be a punishment. Save that for a reward, okay?”

Lance sighed. What the hell had he gotten himself into?


	5. Chapter 5

Lance tried to get to know Keith (he couldn’t believe that he was doing so) in the couple of days before the break. Keith acted more like a person during the day than at night, wearing clothes and walking on two feet like usual as opposed to how Lance saw Keith at Shiro’s house. Maybe Keith only acted like that for Shiro?

Lance felt some kind of jealousy at the thought. He liked the idea of controlling Keith but had the feeling that it wouldn’t be too easy.

The only surefire way to dominate him was to fuck him. But Lance wasn’t supposed to do that until spring break was over.

Keith was bred to be a slut, no two ways about it. That’s what his kind were for. He was fucked multiple times a day, different students and sometimes faculty pulling him into their rooms, break rooms, _closets,_ for a quickie. Keith kept up his bored attitude until his ass was squeezed or there was a tongue being shoved down his throat, then he’d practically purr as someone whisked him away. He responded even more eagerly when people would simply yank him away by the arm or his collar instead of romancing him like a real student.

 _”Shiro...”_ Lance remembered Keith moaning in a surprisingly deep voice. Just a few days ago Lance couldn’t stand the thought of Keith and now here he was wanting to make him _scream._

How was he going to fulfill that desire of _owning_ and _using_ Keith without taking the thing’s pants off?


	6. Chapter 6

“So. Get in.”

Keith gave Lance a dull look and just stood there.

It was the first night of spring break, which meant that Lance was official the keeper of the school pet. All he had to do at the moment was get Keith into his crate, which was shoved awkwardly into Lance’s dorm room. It’s a good thing Lance didn’t currently have a roomate.

”C’mon. I wanna go to sleep. In, boy, or whatever Shiro said” ordered Lance.

Keith yawned, walked over to Lance’s bed, flopped onto it, and started shedding his clothes.

”Absolutely not! That is MY bed! No stinking animals allowed!” yelled Lance. He watched Keith give zero fucks and throw his uniform on the floor. Then he laid back, spred-eagle, on Lance’s bed, his jewels on display for Lance.

Lance was about to scold Keith again but couldn’t help staring. Keith’s little cock was plump and slightly curved towards his tummy. Underneath he had no external testicles and instead a vulva. There didn’t seem to be a clitoris, though. The penis seemed to be in place of that.

”Well, look you” whispered Lance.

Keith bit his lip and _blushed._ He looked away.

Was he being _shy?_ Around Lance of all people?

Suddenly Lance felt... guilty? He remembered thinking a few days ago that he wanted to own and control Keith, but when he saw Keith here in a bed, blushing, he just seemed so vulnerable and human. Keith rolled to the side and closed his slim legs, taking the blanket with him and wrapping himself up in it. Only the top of his fluffy black hair stuck out.

Lance sighed. He walked over to the spare bed and sat. Not only was he questioning how harsh he could really be on Keith, he also realized that if he screwed this up at all Shiro would definitely know about it. Keith may be acting shy now but surely he’d rat on Lance if anything pissed him off.

Lance heard sniffing. He looked over at Keith. Keith was sniffing Lance’s blankets, getting to know Lance’s scent, and rubbing his face on them.

Or would he?


	7. Chapter 7

Lance woke up to the sound of a bed creaking and sexual moans.

Keith was jerking off in his bed, rubbing his face in Lance’s sheets and moaning and drooling a little bit.

”For fuck’s sake, not in my bed!” squealed Lance, blushing. “You’re supposed to be taking a break from that stuff anyway.”

Keith locked his dark eyes with Lance and moaned his name lowly.

”Lance...”

Lance’s mouth was dry.

”Okay, what am I supposed to- breakfast! Yeah! You want some food? If you stop being naughty I’ll give you your favorite food!”

Keith froze, his cock still in hand. “You got fish?” he asked.

”Fish? Sure, whatever, you can have all the fish you want- just let go of your dick and get out of my bed!” said Lance.

Keith stretched out, spreading his fingers and toes like a cat, and finally listened. He dressed himself and stood in front of the door like he expected Lance to open it for him. Lance looked at the panel by the door. He laughed.

”Wait, don’t tell me the touch panels on the bedroom doors don’t work for you? Here, I’ll do it already.”

Lance pressed his hand on the panel and let them out. He started going towards the showers when Keith stopped him and tugged on his sleeve.

”Fish” said Keith.

”You’re not even going to let me shower first?” asked Lance.

”Fish.”

So they went to the kitchen and Keith kneeled by his bowl on the floor, looking up at Lance. Lance shook his head and huffed. He popped the tab on a can of tuna and Keith’s eyes sparkled.

”You like that? I could go buy something better later” said Lance. Wait. Why should he go spend his own pocket money on good fish for this spoiled kitten?  
  
Keith wasn’t paying attention. His eyes were on the prize. Lance drained some of the water and dumped the tuna in the bowl. Keith knelt down and stuck his face in it, lapping it up sloppily like the animal he was. It was... really gross, but something about Lance being able to manipulate Keith with food and get him on his knees beneath him gave Lance a thrill.

The hungry pet lifted his head, his face covered in tuna, looked Lance in the eyes and licked his lips without looking away.

Lance _really_ wanted to know what else those sloppy lips could do.

Too bad it was only the second day of the break!


End file.
